Timeline
Births 1944 * Joe Lawton is born. 1953 *Felipe Hocker is born. 1954 * Randall Jones is born. 1956 *Kenny Jones is born 1958 *Corey Jones is born 1962 *Gary Bane is born. 1963 *Luca Marchetti is born in Italy. 1967 *Mark Valve is born. 1968 *Tommy Montana is born in New Hamilton City. *Gerrald Bell is born. 1971 *Lugiano Lupisella is born. *Johnny Shelton is born. *Billy G. Gilliam is born. 1972 *Klaus Laughton is born. 1975 *Niall O'Sullivan is born in Ireland. 1977 *Hayoto Kazuki is born in Japan. *Micheal Tanner is born in Dukes, Liberty City. 1979 *Oliver Pegorino is born. 1980 *Drew Mason is born. *Nessa Van de Corput is born on June 16. 1983 *Tommy Bell is born. 1984 *Nikki Laughton is born. 1985 *Joe Preest is born. 1986 *Michael Albright is born. 1997 *Remy Van de Corput is born on November 23. Events 1902 *The Hamilton Leaf is founded. 1960's *Bison Ukrainian Mafiya AKA Rovozicki Family is founded by Luka Rovozicki. 1980 *The Stoozy Boys are formed in London. *The Jones Crime Family is formed in New Hamilton City. 1983 *Tommy Montana is caught with his cousin's cocaine and was arrested, aged 15. 1985 *Tommy Montana is arrested for murder, aged 17 1987 *Tommy Montana is arrested for petit larceny, aged 19 1988 *Tommy Montana is arrested when trying to rob a small franchise. He is charged with armed robbery. 1989 *Luca Marchetti and Fabrizio Gianno smuggle themselves out of Italy and into The United States of America. They arrive in South Nassau. 1993 *Tommy Montana is sent by Randall Jones to kill Abarca Santos. He is caught after the murder, and sentenced to six years in prison. 1995 *Bell Lawyers & Co is founded by Gerrald Bell. 1997 *Gerrald Bell is suspected by the New Hamilton City Police Department for being involved in witness tampering. 1998 *Niall O'Sullivan is hired by the Bison Police Department. *Gary Bane becomes chief of the New Hamilton City Police Department. 1999 *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Playboy Life take place *Oliver Pegorino is killed by Playboy X. *Henrique Boabo is killed by Playboy X. *The events of Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone ''takes place. 2000 *Police Officer Niall O'Sullivan shoots and kills Thomas Strickland, a crack cocaine dealer. *Hayoto Kazuki is arrested whilst trying to steal a car. 2001 *The events of Revelations take place. 2003 *Drew Mason is hired by the Federal Investigation Bureau. *Tommy Bell is arrested for a suspected murder, he is released due to lack of evidence. *Daniel Drebin is arrested for drunkenly beating and robbing a lumberjack. He bails. 2004 * Joe Lawton is elected President of the United States. 2005 *Drebin Family is founded by Daniel Drebin. 2013 *Q1: The events of ''Grand Theft Auto: North Yankton Stories take place. *Wayne Heron is killed by Tommy Bell. *Klaus Laughton is killed by Tommy Bell. *Felipe Hocker is killed by Tommy Bell. 2014 *Detective Sergeant Niall O'Sullivan shoots and kills Eli Pickett, an armed robber in the act, while off-duty. *Joe Preest is arrested in London and later moved to Alderney State Correctional Facility. 2015 *The Main Events of ''Vengeance in Los Santos ''take place. Locations 1682 *Nassau is founded. 1801 *Bison is founded. 1854 *New Hamilton City is founded. 1905 *Las Venturas is founded.